A common problem that plagues many people is locating frequently used, small accessories and devices, such as keys, key fobs, remotes and the like at times when they are needed. Such items may be commonly misplaced at home, at work, or even lost at the bottom or in one of many pockets in one's pursue due to the small nature of such items and the busy lives that many people lead.
Existing solutions aimed at addressing this problem have involved the use of lanyards, straps and the like which are designed to be worn around the neck and/or can be hung from a backpack, briefcase or purse. Keys, key fobs, and other objects may be coupled to the lanyard or strap, enabling easy access to such objects and minimizing the likelihood of misplacement. These lanyards, with keys or other objects dangling therefrom, however, can swing wildly back and forth as a wearer moves about. Quick and abrupt movements can even cause the lanyard and the objects attached thereto to strike people and objects in close proximity, creating a hazard.
The likelihood of such lanyards and objects they carry striking property or persons is exacerbated where people travel in close proximity, such as is the case with students moving about hallways and accessing lockers arranged tightly side by side. In particular, students lined up shoulder-to-shoulder at their lockers may be struck by a swinging lanyard as one of their neighbors closes his/her locker and abruptly turns away to enter the flow of traffic in the hallway. Such movement can also cause the lanyard and the objects it carries to strike the face of the locker, causing scratching or denting.
In view of the above, there is a need for a system and apparatus for securing and protecting keys and other small objects and accessories that minimizes the likelihood of misplacement while at the same time prevents damage or injury to objects and persons in close proximity.